fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wrażenie tonięcia/scenariusz
Baljeet prosi Fineasza i Ferba o pomoc w zaimponowaniu swojej przyjaciółce z Indii - Mishti. Chłopcy wykorzystują wcześniej zbudowany statek i organizują romantyczny rejs po zatoce. Jak się okazuje dziewczynie nie przypadają do gustu wszystkie „bardzo romantyczne” atrakcje, które zaplanowali chłopcy, gdyż chce spędzić czas z Baljeet'em tak jak wtedy gdy byli małymi dziećmi. W tym samym czasie doktor Dundersztyc próbuje zmienić lokalizację latarni morskiej znajdującej się w Danville, ponieważ dźwięk nadpływających statków nie pozwala mu spać. Wrażenie tonięcia (Stoją w ogródku na własnym statku.) Fineasz: To dopiero statek, ależ on piękny! Gotowy do żeglugi? Ferb: Gotowy w szlacheckim stylu. Fineasz: Co to znaczy? Ferb: A co znaczy ależ? Baljeet: (Odwiedza chłopców.) Fineasz! Ferb! Musicie mi pomóc! Fineasz: Cześć, Baljeet! (Schodzą ze statku.) Ponoć twoja koleżanka Mishti przyjechała z Indii. Baljeet: Owszem, ale jest jakaś inna. Fineasz: W jaki sposób? Zamieniła się w wilkołaka? Baljeet: Ona jest... dziewczyną! Fineasz: I była dziewczyną od urodzenia. Baljeet: Wyjaśnię wam. Cztery lata temu w Indiach, bardzo lubiliśmy się razem bawić. (W retrospekcji Baljeet razem z Mishti grają w piłkę.) Mała Mishti: Podaj do mnie! Mały Baljeet: Nie, nie, nie, nie, podaj do mnie! Mishti: Podaj do mnie! Baljeet: Do mnie! Mishti: Do mnie podaj. (Dzieci zaczynają się przepychać. Baljeet wskakuje w błoto i chlapie nim Mishti.) (Dziewczyna nabiera błota do słypka drogowego i chlapie nim Baljeeta.) Mishti: hehehe! (Z powrotem w ogródku.) Fineasz: I nigdy wcześniej nie zdradzała żadnych objawów wilkołaczyzmu? Baljeet: Czy możemy się skupić na głównym problemie? Pięć minut i czterdzieści pięć sekund temu, w moim domu. (W retrospekcji Baljeet w swojej łazience myje zęby.) Mama Baljeeta: Baljeet, przyszli nasi goście! (Baljeet wybiega z łazienki i zauważa Mishti.) Baljeet: Idę, Misht....ii? Mishti: Cześć Baljeet! Baljeet: (Chłopak przestrasza się dziewczyny,zamyka się w łazience.) Hyhyhyhyhyhyhy! (Z powrotem w ogródku.) Baljeet: Najpierw ukryłem się w łazience, potem wyskoczyłem przez okno i przybiegłem tutaj jak najszybciej. Nie wiem jak się zachowywać w towarzystwie dziewczyny. Nie mam pojęcia jakie one są! Fineasz: Mh? Czasem słodkie lub ostre. Czasem woda lub ogień. Baljeet: Z tego to są zrobione, nie nie chcę jej budować. Ah! Fineasz: Wiesz co, myślę, że dziewczyny lubią romantyzm. Baljeet: Romantyzm? Fineasz: Tak! Wiemy o nim wszystko z filmu, który oglądaliśmy. Kolacja, muzyka, światłość świec, w trakcie romantycznego rejsu po błękitnym morzu. na twoje szczęście mamy nawet gotowy statek! Ferb, odpuszczamy wielką butle. Wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (W bazie Carl i Monogram grają na instrumentach na Game-boyu.) Carl: Eeee, musi pan zacząć grać trochę lepiej, majorze, zaczynają buczeć. Major Monogram: Nie ogłuchłem Carl! (Nagle słychać alarm, co oznacza, że Agent P już przyszedł, więc Monogram idzie do niego.) Oh, już jest! Agencie P, wybacz to opóźnienie. Dundersztyc znowu coś kombinuje. Odwiedza sklepy dla hobbystów i, cóż Carl umiera ze strachu. Mam rację, Carl? Carl: Może nie umieram, ale bardzo się martwię. Major Monogram: Co mówiłem na temat kłótni ze mną w obecności agentów?! Carl: Bardzo przepraszam. Major Monogram: To by było na tyle. Możesz iść Agencie P. (Pepe opuszcza bazę.) Właśnie. Gramy Carl! (Powracają do gry.) (Baljeet wraca do domu, by zaprosić Mishti na rejs.) (Drzwi otwiera mama Baljeeta.) Mama Baljeeta: Baljeet, jak wyszedłeś z łazienki? Baljeet: Wyskoczyłem przez okno. Mama Baljeeta: O, a myślałam, że coś.... Baljeet: Mamo, proszę, chciałbym porozmawiać z Mishti. (Mama odchodzi i w drzwiach pojawia się Mishti.) Mishti: Cześć Baljeet, co słychać? Baljeet: Ekhem! E, jeśli nie masz jeszcze żadnych planów na najbliższe popołudnie... Mishti: Mam plany i to związane z tobą. Baljeet: O, trudno, cóż.. skoro jesteś zajęta. Mishti: Nie Baljeet, o co chciałeś mnie zapytać? Baljeet: E.em, moi przyjaciele zaplanowali luksusowy rejs statkiem wokół naszej zatoki. Mishti: Rejs statkiem! Super! Pójdę się przygotować! (Odchodzi.) Baljeet: (Nie zauważa, że dziewczyna odeszła i zaczyna czytać ulotkę.) Wieczorna zabawa obejmuje romantyczną kolację przy świecach... Och, już poszła. (Fretka w pokoju dzwoni do Stefy.) Fretka: Jeremiasz mógłby być bardziej romantyczny, no wiesz w stylu Romeo i Julii, czy jakoś tak, tylko bez umierania. (W oknie widać Fineasz i Ferba, którzy cumują statek.) Fineasz: Achoj Fretka! Fretka: Wiesz Stefa, kończę, później oddzwonię. (Rozłącza się.) (dzwoni do mamy.) Cześć mamo! Linda: (Siedzi z Lawrencem w salonie ze stylizatorem włosów na głowie, w który dmuch jej mąż.) Fretka, tylko szybko, jestem w trakcie czegoś ważnego. Fretka: Fineasz i Ferb wyruszają w rejs, a ja nawet nie wiem dokąd płyną. Linda: Bardzo kiepsko cię słyszę, co mówiłaś o rejsie? Czy jesteś w zatoce? Fretka: Nie, jestem w domu. Ej, zatoka, pewnie płyną do niej. tam ich przyłapię. (Rozłącza się.) Lawrence: czy to dzwoniła Fretka? Linda: Tak, pewnie nie wie, że siedzimy w salonie. Lawrence: (Dmucha w rurkę stylizatora fryzury.) No i co ty na to? Linda: Wiesz, masz rację, to faktycznie brzmi jak ocean. Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Pepe skrada się do drzwi do Dundersztyca, nagle drzwi się obracają, a Pepe wpada w pułapkę.) Dundersztyc: (Stoi przed własnoręczną makietą.) A, jesteś panie Dziobaku. Podoba ci się makieta. Nawet umieściłem model mojego budynku. O patrz, to właśnie on. Ach tak! Mój dom. Nadal pamiętam dzień, w którym go kupiłem. Wspomnienie! (Retrospekcja) Dundersztyc (narrator): Agent nieruchomości pokazał setki domów będących w moim finansowym zasięgu. Ale żaden z nich nie był odpowiedni. I wtedy pokazał mi ten wspaniały budynek z cudownym widokiem na ocean. Jednak już pierwszej nocy dowiedziałem się dlaczego cena była niska. Przez całą noc słychać było tylko syreny przepływających statków. Nie mogłem zrozumieć skąd biorą się te wszystkie statki. Aż któregoś dnia popatrzyłem bardziej w prawo, o 45 stopni i wtedy zobaczyłem. Latarnia morska, Statki do niej mknęły niczym ćmy do ognia. A zatem mój plan wygląda tak. (U Dundersztyca mężczyzna pokazuje plan na makiecie.) Dundersztyc: Przesunę latarnię morską na dokładnie przeciwny koniec naszego kochanego miasta. Statki będą mknąć do jej światła niczym ćmy do... eee, czy ja już nie użyłem tej metafory? Zdaje się, że... może więc jak pszczoły do, ee, do tego co lubią, albo muchy dooo.... Dobra, najlepiej zostańmy przy ćmach. (W zatoce stoi statek Fineasza i Ferba.) Baljeet: (Do Mishti) Ze względu bezpieczeństwa zalecam, byś trzymała się poręczy. Zdaje się, że jest bardzo czysta, co pewnie jest dla ciebie ważne, teraz gdy jesteś dziewczyną. Mishti: He? (Obok Fineasz mówi do Izabeli w procie ze statku.) Fineasz: Cześć Izabelo! Co tam robisz? Izabela: Razem z zastępem Ogników zdobyłam sprawność zaplątywania sieci. A ty co robisz? Fineasz: Wybieram się w rejs, masz ochotę? Izabela: Chciałbyś, żebym wybrała się z tobą w romantyczny rejs? Fineasz: Tak, będzie fajnie! Izabela: Eh, zgoda! Ogniki: (Na stronie) Aaaaaaa! (Piosenka Statek miłości) Miłość, gdzieś jest, tylko gdzie? Na brzegu brak jej, i wśród zielonych drzew, ani we włosach też. Na wodzie znajdziesz ją, zatem dobrą radę Ci dam, jeśli nie szukasz miłości, na pokład nasz nie wsiadaj sam (nie wsiadaj sam) Lepiej nie wsiadaj sam! (Fretka w porcie obserwuje odpływający statek.) Fretka: Wiedziałam, dzwonię po mamę. Yh! (dzwoni do mamy.) (Krzyczy razem z mewą.) Linda: (W domu) Fretka? Nie zrozumiałam ani słowa. Fretka: (Atakują ją mewy.) Aaaaaaaaa! Linda: Fretka jeśli znowu karmisz gęsi, lepiej zdejmij tę czerwoną bluzkę. (Lawrence kręci rurą stylizatora.) Mógłbyś przestać? Lawrence: Brzmi jak statek kosmiczny. Linda: Dobra, teraz ja! (W porcie) Fretka: Wiecznie przecież pływać nie będą, a gdy wrócą, będę stać dokładnie tu, by ich przyłapać. (Na dziewczynie siadają mewy.) Sio, wredne ptaszyska! (Na statku Fineasz i Izabela podziwiają widoki ze statku.) Izabela: Wow, Fineasz, tu jest tak romantycznie. Fineasz: Twoim zdaniem jest romantycznie? zaplanowałem o wiele więcej. (Podaje dziewczynie rękę, by pójść razem dalej.) Izabela: (dyskretnie) Tak (Dzieci wchodzą do wielkiej sali z przygotowanym stołem dla dwojga.) Fineasz: Proszę! Romantyczna kolacja przy świecach! Izabela: Och, Fineasz! Fineasz; (Izabela zamierza pójść do stołu, by zjeść romantyczną kolację z Fineaszam.) Ferb, poproś szczęśliwą parę do stolika. (Baljeet i Mishti zasiadają do stołu.) Baljeet: Oto nasz stolik, Mishti. Czy wszystko w porządku? Czy nie jest zbyt sztampowo? Mishti: Jest wspaniale, Baljeet. Fineasz: Muzyka! (W sali słychać muzykę klasyczną.) Muzyka poważna, bardzo romantyczna. (Dookoła Baljeeta i Mishti stoi orkiestra.) Teraz płatki róż! (Mishti i Baljeet zostają obsypani stosem płatków.) Kupidynek! (Na linie zostaje opuszczony Buford w stroju kupidyna.) Buford: Dzień dobry wszystkim, mam na sobie pieluchę. Fineasz: No, wiem czym jest romantyzm, czy jak? Izabela: Jak. Fineasz: Powiedziałem, wiem czym jest romantyzm... Izabela: Słyszałam. Baljeet: (Przy stole razem z Mishti.) Jedzenie jest bardzo smaczne, czy lubisz makaron? Mishti: Eee, tak, lubię makaron. Baljeet: Miękki, ale jędrny. Mishti: Tak, bardzo. Buford: (Wisi nad nimi jak kupidyn.) Ej, możecie mi podać jednego klopsa? Mishti: E, słuchaj Baljeet, doceniam to wszystko, ale chciałabym spędzić z tobą czas tak jak kiedyś. Baljeet: Ale, na pewno nie chcesz jeszcze posłuchać muzyki? Buford: Ktoś powiedział muzyka? Tak! (Lina pęka i Buford spada na stół.) (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Zamontowałem w latarni rakietę, więc gdy nacisnę ten przycisk, przeleeeeci na przeciw legły koniec miasta. Statki popłyną za nim, a ja się wtedy nareszcie wyśpię. (Dundersztyc naciska przycis i rakieta wystrzeliwuje latarnię, która lata niekontrolowana, a za nią płyną statki.) Cóż, mogłem w prawdzie zamontować w niej układ sterujący, ale, mh, wciąż się uczę. (Pepe podchodzi do Dundersztyca i zaczepia go.) Pepe panie Dziobaku jak się uwolniłeś? Że jak? (Pepe uderza Dundersztyca w nos.) Au! Ach, powinienem się tego spodziewać. (Upada na własną makietę.) No nie, cztery dni ją sklejałem. (W retrospekcji Dundersztyc skleja makietę miasta.) Dundersztyc: O, z tej paczuszki będzie idealny komin. Mam nadzieję, że Pepe pan Dziobak doceni mój kilku dniowy wysiłek. Vanessa: Nie doceni. Dundersztyc: Cichooo! (Z powrotem u Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Wiesz co, Pepe Panie Dziobaku? Pora żebyś już sobie poszedł. A właśnie! No już! Nie będę już więcej korzystał z twoich usług. Latarni Morskiej nie ma i nic nie możesz na to poradzić. Możesz więc sobie pobiec do Monograma i powiedzieć mu, że tym razem przegrałeś! (Niezręczna cisza) (Pepe żegna się i odchodzi.) Pepe! (Na statku) Baljeet: Czy już mówiłem, że jest ładna pogoda? Mishti: Nawet nie raz. Baljeet: Więc jest-jest ładna. (Obok) Fineasz: Nie rozumiem. Zrobiliśmy wszystko jak w tym filmie, ale nic się nie sprawdziło. Orkiestra, płatki róż, miłosna pieśń. Jedyna różnica, to taka, że w filmie zatopili statek. (Latarnia przebija się przez statek, robiąc w nim ogromną dziurę.) Mh? Chyba się uda. (Statek zaczyna tonąć.) (Wszyscy zaczynają biec na drugi koniec statku.) Ludzie: Aaaaaaa! Baljeet: (Do Mishti) Bardzo cię przepraszam, w broszurze nie pisali o zatonięciu. Fineasz: (Obserwuje obok Baljeet i Mishti.) Wow! Czyż to nie jest romantyczne? Izabela: Fineasz, gdzie są koła ratunkowe?! Fineasz: Nie mamy tu takich. Izabela: Co!? Fineasz: Mamy przeciw śmiechowe. Teraz Ferb! (Ferb wciska pilota i w statku wysuwa się platforma, z której rozwija się wilka zjeżdżalnia do morza z nadmuchanymi pontonami.) Buford: Dobrze, że założyłem pieluchę. Fineasz; Uwaga wszyscy, do przeciw śmiechówek. Buford: Ooł, amorki przodem! (Buford zjeżdża jako pierwszy.) (Wszyscy zaczynają zjeżdżać, Baljeet wchodzi do pontonu z Mishti, a Fineasz z Izabelą.) Fineasz i Izabela: Whooooo! Hahaha! Baljeet i Mishti: Whooohahaha! Wszyscy: Whooooo! Baljeet: (Do Mishti) A zatem chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mimo że jesteś teraz dziewczyną, to wciąż się lubisz bawić tak jak kiedyś. Mishti: No pewnie, Baljeet! Baljeet: Więc się nie obrazisz, jeśli zrobię.. (Chlapie dziewczynę wodą.) tak! Mishti: Jeśli ty się nie obrazisz, gdy zrobię tak! (Mishti wyrzuca Baljeeta z pontonu.) Razem: Hahahaha! (Baljeet przewraca ponton o Mishti również wpada do wody.) Whoow! (Wracają na ponton.) Hhahaha! (Wszyscy przypływają do brzegu.) Fineasz: Fajny ten cały romantyzm, powinniśmy tak robić częściej. Izabela: Tak, powinniśmy! (W pontonie pojawia się Pepe.) Fineasz: Ej, tu jesteś Pepe! Fretka: (Podchodzi do Fineasza.) Dobra, lepiej mi powiedzcie, co robiliście na tym statku? Fineasz: Zorganizowaliśmy dla Baljeeta i Mishti romantyczny rejs. Fretka: Wiecie co to romantyzm? Fineasz: Tak! Fretka: I udało się? Fineasz: na to wygląda. Najwyraźniej wspaniale się bawią. (Widać w oddali Baljeeta i Mishti podziwiających zachód słońca.) Fretka: Zrobilibyście tak dla mnie i Jeremiasza? Fineasz: Ni widzę przeszkód. (W ogródku Fretka i Jeremiasz mają romantyczna kolację z orkiestrą, posypani górą płatów róż, z Bufordem, jako kupidynem wiszącym nad nimi.) Jeremiasz: Fretka, he! Uwielbiam, gdy ktoś trzyma stopy tuż przy mojej twarzy i w ogóle, ale może wymkniemy się na żaroburgera? (W napisach końcowych Dundersztyc idzie spać.) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca.. po godzinach Dundersztyc: Ach, nareszcie! Porządnie się wyśpię! (Latarnia strzela w jego budynek, a wszystkie statki wokół niej i słychać donośne odgłosy syren.) Mh? A żeby cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2